Just For
by Broken8
Summary: Ken is with Yohji and it's making Ran mad. What will Ran do when Yohji hurts the one he loves? KxR, KxY (songfic,one-shot(at themoment))


Just For  
  
Song by: Nickelback  
  
Story by: broken8  
  
Notes: Aya's point of veiw. (at least for most of it)  
  
Warnings: swearing, shounen ai. thats about it i think.   
  
A/N: This is a good song. If you haven't heard it before you might want to. It's Nickelback though so you might not like the style. I like it though. This song is on their albums 'Curb' and 'Silverside Up'. Although on curb it's spelt Just Four. It's the same song though. Go figure. Well hope you enjoy this fic. It's not that great though. I'm geussing.. 1 review. But even that's setting the expectations high.  
  
- Songfic -  
  
Anger was flooding through him agian. He couldn't stand watching this play out in front of him. But on the other hand he really didn't want to interfear with their relationship. It was ripping him in two. If he hurts him too much more he really will break them apart and save the injured. God did he ever want to save him. He couldn't stand to see him hurt. Thats why this was tearing him up so much. Ken being with Yohji has made Ken the happiest he has ever seen him. Even if it shattered his own heart. What was happening now though has made Ken cry. Even if it was only once so far it was already one time too many.  
  
- I want to take his eyes out  
  
- Just for looking at you  
  
- Yes I do  
  
Currently everyone was working. Well, on shift anyways. Omi was manning the cash register, Ken was watering plants, and himself, Aya, was pruning the roses. Yohji, who was supposed to be working on the arrangments, was watching Ken. Every move he made the blonde witnessed. Even if he was allowed to look at Ken becuase they were.. were lovers.. he didn't like it. Never had, never will. Yohji didn't deserve Ken in the least. He wasn't saying that he did necessarily, but Yohji didn't.  
  
Ken turned around and found Yohji's gaze fixed souly on him. A beautifuly pink blush appeared on the skin of Ken's face. That was one of the up sides to their relationship, Ken blushed alot more. Ken might think that his blushing is annoying but he's the only one.   
  
Yohji stood up and walked over to Ken. It was five in the evening so all the fangirls had gone home already. Yohji placed one hand on the back of Ken's neck and the other on his cheek. Aya couldn't stand this. Sure it was the acts of love but he really did question how much love Yohji had for Ken. He figured that he must love him a bit at least, but as much as he himself loved Ken? Doubtful.   
  
"Not in the shop you two," anything to break them up. He didn't like watching the two of them together. When he first found out he almost went hell bent on killing Kodou. After a little while of him telling himself that this was Ken's decission too he started to respect them as a couple. The other night changed that forever though. Now he's back to wanting to kill the lanky, blonde, slut.  
  
- I want to take his hands off  
  
- Just for touching you  
  
- Yes I do  
  
It was about three days ago. After coming home from visiting his sister he had walked in to hear them yelling upstairs. Appearently Yohji thought that he still had the right to sleep with anyone he wanted. Ken was arguing that that would be considered cheating. Yohji continued to say that it wasn't cheating if Ken knew. That was only the beggining of it and it didn't get much better. After about ten minutes of yelling and arguing Aya heard flesh hitting flesh then silence. Mere seconds later Yohji came down the stairs grabbed his jacket and left. Seconds weren't enough time to straighten anything out so Aya came to the conclusion that Yohji hadn't even tried to right any of his multiple wrongs.  
  
-------  
  
As Aya neared Ken's bedroom door he heared horse sobs through the door. He debated with himself for some time weither he should comfort the brunette or let Yohji when he got home tonight. Or rather, IF he got home tonight. Against his better judgement he entered the broken ex-soccer player's room. He saw Ken sitting on the floor under his window. It was painful to see him like that, so hurt. Slowly he walked farther into the room.  
  
"Ken?" He washed away any traces of anger he was feeling towards Yohji before speaking to him. The brunette looked up at him through his tear filled eyes. A new explosion of sobs sent the redhead moving. Swiftly he crossed the remainder of floor space between them. Kneeling down he pulled the damaged man into his arms. Yohji would die for doing this to Ken. There was no doubt. If he laid one more finger on the beautiful assasin he'd lose his hands. He rocked teh crying brunette in his arms until the abused man fell asleep.  
  
He looked down onto the closed eyelids that covered absurbing brown eyes. Carefully he picked Ken up and placed him on the bed. Trying hard not to wake him he pulled back the covers then places them down again over the still body. Before turning to leave he wiped away the few stray tears pooled in Ken's eyes. He didn't understand how anyone could do this to him. It didn't make any sence. He would never be able to make Ken cry. Let alone hit him to do so. Sighing out loud he turned to leave the abused man behind and try to get some sleep by himself.  
  
"Aya," the word was almost silent but it got his attention instantly. Once again he turned to face Ken. What he saw confused him though. Ken was still asleep. Great, he was hearing things now. That would sure as hell help things. Growling at his mind for playing such cruel tricks, he left.   
  
What he didn't know is that once the lights were out and the door was closed, Ken whispered the name again, still in a deep slumber.  
  
- And I want to rip his heart out  
  
- Just for hurting you  
  
- And I want to break his mind down  
  
- Yes I do  
  
Aya had woke up early the next morning. Quietly he had crept into Ken's room. Anger exploded inside him at the sight that had met his eyes. Yohji. Appearently after a night of clubbing the blonde had come in to sleep with Ken. It took all of his willpower not to go fetch his katana for a quick before breakfast murder. It took alot more to close the door quietly.  
  
That was three days ago and Aya still hasn't heard them making up yet. He might have missed it or they might have come to a silent agreement of some kind but it still bothered him. He had been carefully listening to them to make sure that Yohji apologized. He hadn't heard a word though. The only words spoken to each other while alone lately had been Yohji hinting to Ken that he wanted the brunett right then and there. It made Aya's skin crawl. The other night there had been a different set of words said, 'I love you'. The thing about that though, is that Ken was the one to say them. No responce from Yohji had followed. Two things had gone through Aya's mind after hearing that. One being 'Kudou, you die tomorrow', and the other 'I love you too Ken'.  
  
-------  
  
"S.. Sorry Aya," A very aluring blush tinted the soccer lover's cheeks.  
  
"Come on Aya. You know I can't resist him," Ken cheeks deepened in shade. He turned his face away from the redhead and placed it in the crook of Yohji's neck. Yohji chuckled a satisfied laugh as he pulled the brunette even closer to him.  
  
"Yohji, don't," Ken mumbled into his koi's ear. Aya wouldn't have been able to hear the quiet words if his hearing wasn't so developed.  
  
All of the redhead's muscles tensed at having to witness the two's actions. He hated every second Ken was in that whore's grasp. In no way did Yohji deserve the brunette. He wasn't sure he did either, but at least he would never hurt the brunette. Even if he had to die in the process. He would protect the soccer player from any pain. That is why he had to severe the bond between the two assasins. No matter the results it would have on his own wellbeing. He loved Ken too much to see him suffer.  
  
Aya turned away from the two of them. Sadly, that didn't effect his hearing. He heard the sly remark Yohji made to Ken. He knew why the left then. He knew all too well. It twisted his heart into knots.  
  
He stood up aproptly and left. Omi stared at him as he did this but it didn't matter. The genki teen probally knew about the dilema. He was a very intelligent boy for his age.   
  
He had planned to go to the hospital, but he stopped at the end of the street though. He couldn't stand anything anymore. He had to get them apart. How the hell would he do this? He turned, letting his feet guide him. Being alone in his thoughts might do him some good.  
  
He wanted to be with Ken so bad. But above that he wanted him to be happy. Feelings were so complicated. Maybe that's why he didn't let others see them. Ken was happy with Yohji. Though why still alooded him. The blonde was so annoying and slutty. He was dirty minded and only held bad intentions. He wasn't perticularly attractive but he wasn't a complete waste either. He was self absorbed and only wanted the brunette for his body. Nothing about the greasy playboy was good. Not in his mind anyways.  
  
Maybe that was it though. Maybe Ken did see something else about the blonde that attracted him. Did the brunette see him as attraactive? Did he like the fact that everyone wanted him and he was the lucky person to get him? Was there something else to the lanky assasin he didn't see?  
  
Aya looked up from the cement to see himself at an empty soccer field. Almost empty. A form sat on the far side of the field from him. The person was hunched over on the bleachers behind the far goal. Only out of morbid curiousity he slowly walked around the field towards the slumped figure.  
  
He continued to think as he made his way towards the body. I wonder if I ever could get Ken. If I could I would show him every second of every day just how much he means to me.  
  
Stop thinking about the 'ifs'. That woun't get you anywhere but backwards.He scolded himself as he neared his destination.  
  
He couldn't tell who was sitting on the bench in the dying light of the evening. Then it hit him. It was-  
  
"Ken." The name was a whisper but it still caught the attention of the previously bent form. The brunette head snapped up to meet his violet gaze. The violet gaze filled with confusion, anger, love, and pain. All swirling together in the frigid depths of his eyes.   
  
Running the rest of the distance to the soccer player he pulled the broken man into his embrace. The soccer player collapsed in his arms. The weight being too much they both fell to the ground. Neither of them let go of the other as they both fell to their knees.   
  
Ken had been crying. His cheeks were stained with tears. Once he was in the redheads arms he broke down again. Aya held him so tight. There was no way he would let go. Ken was too fragile to not have the support of his arms. Kudou Yohji was dead at the crack of dawn. Nothing could save the man now.  
  
Ken soaked his shirt with his pain. He really wanted to know what the older bastrad had done this time. He was curious, but he couldn't ask Ken at the fear of it hurting him. As the sobbing subsided slightly the brunette looked up into his eyes. Brown pools full of pain and tears stared at him.  
  
"A-Aya, A-Arigato," Ken muttered. His eyes looking down to the grass below them. That hurt him. Having Ken thank him for something he wanted to do, needed to do. He tilted the brunette head up to meet his gaze again. There was an unmistakable look of surprise and fear there. That hurt him as well.  
  
"Don't thank me Ken. I'm just sorry I couldn't help you sooner. I'm so sorry Ken,"  
  
Ken was surprised to say the least. It was visible in his unprotected soul. He was also slightly confused.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what Kodou did, or am I going to kill him with only the knowledge that he made you cry?" He couldn't help the venom in his voice. He just hoped Ken knew his anger was directed soley at the blonde.  
  
Those beautiful eyes filled with tears again. Aya wrapped his arms around the shaking body and rocked him gently. Weiss would have one less member by the next mission. That was a fact.  
  
- And I want to make him  
  
- Regret life since the day he met you  
  
- Yes I do  
  
Ken had cryed and Aya had held him for hours before the brunette simply fell asleep in his arms. He would never stop loving that feeling. The feeling of Ken asleep within his hold.  
  
Carefully he shifted the sleeping form and picked him up. Ken made a small sighing sound as he was lifted off the ground. The brunette was amazingly light. He took a deep breathe in. The beautiful aroma that is Ken was all but drowning him. He looked down onto the sleeping face of his team mate. It took all his willpower to not kiss those slightly parted lips. Gritting his teeth he focused his mind on the task of not dropping his valuable parcel. Washing his mind clean of any thoughts about kissing Ken he started towards home.  
  
Not wanting to wake Omi he gently placed the soccer lover on the steps outside the side entrance as he fished for his key. The brunette made a quiet sound at the sudden repositioning but stayed unconcious. Aya watched as he turned slightly and flung an arm out to his side. A small half smile worked over his lips. The brunette was simply adorable.  
  
Having found his key he opened the door wide. Crouching he picked up the brunette again. Another small sound escaped Ken. This one, being closer to a moan, was slightly arousing to the taller man. He had to shake his head slightly to clear it. Steping into the house, he closed the door with his foot. Just as carefully as he had walked home he brought the ex-soccer player to his room. Not his own room, but Ken's.  
  
Carefully he placed the still sleeping form under the covers. Placing the blanket back over the body he smiled slightly. Ken looked so peaceful and innocent while he slept. He knew Ken wasn't innocent. He was far from it. But he still held a pure unpenitrable innocence that nothing could ever shatter. Maybe that was a reason why he loved the clumsy boy. Only one reason though. There were millions of reasons.  
  
Stupidity took a moment at the forefront as he leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. Reluctantly he removed his lips from the smooth golden skin. Once again Ken made a small noise. This one though was a little sigh. Aya hoped that it was one of happiness or content. The other side of his mind, the side that always wants to wreck all of his hopes or dreams, told him it was probally a sigh of relief. Either that or he thought that Aya was Yohji. He hated that side of his mind.  
  
Sighing to himself for every falling in love with Ken he turned and left. He opened the door and exited the room, not letting himself look at Ken again as he did so. As he closed the door behind him, a very unfortunate person walked up the stairs.  
  
"Hey ya Aya." The redhead could tell that the playboy wasn't entirely drunk, but not sober either. Perfect amount. He was dead.   
  
"Could ya move ta the side there Aya." Instead of moving to the side he took a step closer to the lanky assasin. One strong shove and the blonde hit the wall, hard.  
  
"Fuck! What the hell-!"  
  
"Don't you EVER fucking touch Ken again!" Aya was looming over Yohji with a death glare that would beat out any he had ever given before. Even to Takitori.  
  
"What the hell?! Who are you to say that I can't touch my own bitch!" That crossed so many lines with the redhead right now.  
  
"That's what gives me the athority. Ken's not your bitch. He's not anybody's bitch." He backed away from Yohji a couple steps. "You screwed up. You lost the right to be with Ken. I promise you now that if you ever hurt him again I'll rip your heart out. No, actually you don't even get another chance. You lost that one too. But if you ever even think about him again I'll kill you."  
  
The tallest of the two sighed but didn't put up his usually smirk. His eyes snapped up to meet with his own. There were so many conficting emotions in those emarald oceans that it was difficult to pick any out. Shards of anger and annoyance floated on the surface. Deep in the depths however were love, pain, and lose. Maybe the playboy had found love for the brunette? Maybe he was wrong to automatically blame the blonde for everything? No, Yohji had hurt Ken. That was enough for this.  
  
"You know Aya. I know you love Ken. It's not hard to see." The redhead glared harder at the blonde. That only brought out his trademark smirk. It dissapeared once he started to talk again. "Is that enough to break us apart though? For all you know it might hurt Ken more to not be with me. He loves me."  
  
Before either had a chance to think or react Aya threw a violent punch at the playboy's face. Yohji hit the wall hard then slid to the ground. Aya knew the second it was over that it was a mistake. He couldn't hit Yohji just becuase Ken might love him. It wasn't right. If he was going to do that he might as well hit Ken too for loving Yohji in the first place. He would never though.  
  
Aya turned to go into Ken's room again. "Who says that Ken even loves you back? He might not want anything to do with you." If Aya's will power had been any less he would have punched the slut again. Instead he kept his composure and entered the dark room. If he was in here then at least Yohji wouldn't come in. He wouldn't climb right into bed with the ex-soccer player, that was unless Ken woke up and invited him. Like that would happen.  
  
Walking across the room he looked for somewhere to sit and maybe get some shut eye. Opting for the chair he moved the pile of clothes and grabed a blanket laying in a heep beside it.  
  
- And I want to make him  
  
- Take back all he took from you  
  
- Yes I do  
  
It wasn't morning when he woke up. It wasn't even 6 a.m. yet. Something was pulling him from his slumber. He was too groggy to know what though. Or how for that matter. Slowly but surely he came to. When he finaly managed to open his eyes Ken was standing over him.  
  
"Hi. Sorry to wake you up." The brunette stood up straight and looked down to the clothes littered floor. There was a small blush on his cheeks. "I just had to ask you. Uh... why are you here? Not that I'm not thankful about what I remember from last night. Thanks. Uh... what did happen last night?"  
  
Aya smiled at the confused bishounen. "After you passed out at the park last night I carried you home. Listen, do you... do you still want to be with Yohji after everything he's done to you?" The warm and slightly puzzled smile left Ken's features.  
  
Ken took a couple steps backwards and sat down on the bed. Aya got up and followed the hurt man.  
  
"I... um... I geuss I... I don't know." Aya wrapped a comforting arm around Ken's shoulders. "I think I still love him. But I know that I have to get over him. I know he loves me, but he still hurts me. I can't be with him. Even if I want to." Lightly Aya placed a small kiss in the chocolate locks of hair. "I don't want to be alone. I want to... I want to have somebody beside me who loves me and won't hurt me."  
  
Aya held the shorter assasin as tightly as he could while he talked. Hell did he ever want to be that somebody beside Ken. He loved Ken. He would never hurt him. Sighing internaly he decided to do something he should have doen a long time ago.  
  
"Ken, I... love you." He paid close attention to Ken's body to see how he would react. Surprisingly he didn't tense up or try to back away from him. He didn't do anything. Sighing lightly he pulled his arm away from around Ken.  
  
"No."  
  
"What Ken?" Aya looked down at the brunette.  
  
"Don't leave me. Don't pull away from. I might not love you entirely at the moment but I don't want to push you away." Aya smiled a little and put his arm back. "I said that I didn't want to be alone. But I can't go back to Yohji. I want to be with you, you'll protect me instead of hurting me. I'm sorry that I don't love you. I do, just not as much as I loved Yohji. But I want to be with you. Please don't leave me." Ken snaked his arms around the redhead's waist and clung on tightly.  
  
"I won't leave you Ken. I don't know how much help I can be while I'm tring not to kiss you though." They both smiled. A loving caring smile from Aya, and a thankful happy smile from the soccer lover.  
  
"You can kiss me all you want Aya." Ken's smile widened to a grin. Aya was so happy to his Ken smiling again.  
  
Leaning down Aya closed the distance between the two of them. Their lips connecting sent shivers up and down both of their spines. Aya deepened the kiss, disperate to get as much out of the experience as he could before one of them broke for air. When Ken finally did Aya leaned forward a bit to whisper into Ken's ear. "Ken, from now on, call me Ran."  
  
Ken grinned again. "Let's get some rest. Will you stay here?" Ken pleaded silently with his eyes.  
  
Ran melted inside. Damn did he love Ken. "Of course." Ken's grin widened even more as he flung himself at Ran, giving him a huge hug.  
  
"Thank you, for everything. Hopefully one day I'll love you so much more than I ever did Yohji."  
  
- And I want to rip his heart out  
  
- Just for hurting you  
  
- And I want to break his mind down  
  
- Yes I do  
  
Morning came swiftly. That could be becuase they fell asleep at 2 in the morning. Thank god Yohji and Omi had the morning shit. It meant they could lay in each others arms for a while longer before going downstairs to have breakfast. Aya smiled as he tightened his arms around Ken's waist, pulling him closer to his chest. A small noise and a shift in his breathing told Ran that Ken was now awake.  
  
"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" Ran whispered into the brunette's ear. Ken grunted as he turned onto his side.  
  
"It's okay Ran." His heart warmed up when Ken said his really name. He was glad that he finally asked him to call him that. It pushed him to move on. His name didn't remind him of all of his pain anymore. He could laugh and smile again. "You want to get up and have breakfast?"  
  
He took in a deep breathe full of the scent that is completely Ken. "I geuss." The brunette turned over onto his side so that he was facing Ran. He smiled then leaned closer to the older man and kissed him quickly. Too quickly in the redhead's opinion.  
  
"I'll shower and you start breakfast, okay?" Still in a trance from that kiss, and the intire scenario, he didn't reply.  
  
Ken rolled his eyes and untangled himself from the other's limbs. The brunette left him laying there, mezmerized, and went to take a shower.  
  
Eventually he got up and went to his room to change, smiling the whole time. Walking down the stairs he tried to convince himself that this was all a dream. It almost worked, but then he stubbed his toe and found out the hard way that it most certainly wasn't. Once in the kitchen He pulled out a frying pan and a few eggs. The eggs were almost done when he heard the water stop. He couldn't help but smile again. His life was actually good. He was really having a good day. Not just a good day at that, a great day! Ken was with him. He was with Ken. The only flaws were that Ken still didn't love him. Along with that he still loved Yohji. And the playboy still loved him. He could look past that though. Or at least try. He didn't know just how well that would work but he was doing this for Ken's sake, not his own.  
  
"Smells good." Ken walked in, shirtless, and drying his hair with a towel. Coming over to him the intising sight put a hand on his shoulder. Whipping around he kissed the shorter man, managing to surprise him and making him gasp slightly in shock. Ran smirked inside. Down with Yohji. He would win Ken's heart. He was already on his way there.  
  
--OWARI--  
  
I've been working on this for a long time. Sorry if I kinda rushed it in places. Or took too long in others. I hope you like it. Please review!!! I need reviews! If I don't get reviews it could send me into a pit of self pity and lower my confidence drastically. You could very well safe my life. Think about it. Then review. 


End file.
